


Chained Up For You

by Kanra_chan



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Izuo - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shizaya - Freeform, Toys, Trust, lots of lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-13 21:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13579563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanra_chan/pseuds/Kanra_chan
Summary: Just some Valentines day smut! Come on down for a hot time~





	Chained Up For You

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be posted on Valentines day but.... I got impatient. XD I don't think anyone will mind~

_‘Oh god oh god oh god!’_ Shizuo squirms on the bed, hips bucking as much as they can, which isn’t very much. _‘Fuck!’_ He pulls at his restraints, but his strength is gone with no anger to fuel it. He bucks harder, eyes rolling back as Izaya continues sliding down his cock slowly. He groans at the tantalizing sensation, mentally willing him to go faster.

“Now now, Shizu-chan.” He says, scolding him playfully. “You said all you wanted for Valentines day was to fuck me, and now you are! What’s the problem?” He’s inside Izaya fully now, sliding in perfectly and moaning at how tight and wet he is. It's heaven, he's sure his cock has never felt so good; it's even spazzing and jerking inside his boyfriend like it agrees. 

The problem is he’s restrained by thick metal chains, gagged with some kind of red ball gag, and too turned on to think straight.

The ball is thick and heavy in his mouth, stretching his jaw. His arms are pulled towards either side of the bed, along with his legs, so he’s spread eagle while Izaya sits on his dick and uses his weight to keep Shizuo’s hips from moving too much. Being restrained like this is actually a turn-on for Shizuo, though he has a hard time admitting it.

“Calm down.” Izaya huffs, grinding down on his cock lazily. Until today, Izaya has topped everytime, and Shizuo’s liked it too much to want to switch until recently. “This is what you wanted, right?”

 _‘No!’_ He thinks desperately, but finds himself nodding instead. He can lie to himself, but not to Izaya. He’s drooling around the gag, eyes unfocused and feeling like a slut in the nicest of ways.

“Good. So are you going to fight, or enjoy it? You know what to do if you want me to stop.” He does. All he has to do is snap his fingers a few times and Izaya will untie him and take off the gag, but if that happens then they’ll stop and his chance to fuck Izaya will end. ...Okay actually they'd probably just talk about it a bit and Izaya would let him the normal way, but if he'd really wanted that then that's what would be happening instead of this sexy power play. Really, he can't even keep his dignity in his own head...

He relaxes, ears burning at Izaya’s purr of approval. It’s starting to get embarrassing at how well he reacts to his boyfriends praise and approval. He gets off on it, on the compliments and being told how good he is for Izaya. Although, that’s not to say being treated like a bad boy was unappealing either... especially when Izaya brought out the paddle and made him refer to his boyfriend as "Sensei."

As soon as he’s fully relaxed his muscles, he’s arching his back and gasping around the gag as Izaya slides himself up. He’s so tight, clenching around Shizuo deliberately as he goes up. He relaxes as he slides back down, making Shizuo’s spread legs tremble and strain with need.

 _‘Oh fuck, fuck! So good.’_ He moans, losing himself as Izaya keeps repeating this heavenly torture. Slowly he goes, up and tight then down slow and relaxed, milking his cock and teasing him in the best of ways. It’s so good, so perfect, and Izaya’s breathy huffs of pleasure make things x10 better.

Too bad it’s not enough. He’s always enjoyed being more submissive in the bedroom, though his dating Izaya was the first relationship that lasted long enough to really explore it. He’s just lucky Izaya is a fan of domination. So much so, in fact, that his body has been practically trained to cum at Izaya’s command. Unfortunately, Izaya isn’t giving the command.

“Ooh Shizu-chan!” He gasps, picking up the pace now. “It feels so good to having you stretching me. Mm, I’m _so_ full~ Oh, right there!” Izaya moans exaggeratedly, riding his dick hard enough to make his own cock bounce. Shizuo watches it hungrily, groaning around his gag and fists clench above his head.

Shizuo squirms, his own ass clenching on horribly emptiness as he watches Izaya moan and shudder. He’s so used to cumming from his ass, by Izaya’s mouth, or fingers, or dick, that he knows just how good his lover is feeling right now. Izaya’s stopped relaxing when he bounces back down, tight like a vise and shuddering above him.

He’s close, oh he’s so fucking close, but it’s not enough. He moans, trying to get Izaya’s attention, but his boyfriend is too absorbed in his own impending orgasm so he goes ignored. He closes his eyes, trying hard to focus on how good his dick feels and not how badly he wants Izaya to be fucking him instead. _‘Just give the command!’_ He pleads mentally. _‘Please!’_

“Ooh, I’m going to cum Shizu-chan,” Izaya moans, bracing one hand on Shizuo’s stomach and the other going to work his cock quickly. Shizuo’s eyes fly open, moaning out his protest to this but Izaya goes tight like a vise around him. He cums, shaking and riding Shizuo through his orgasm, marking Shizuo’s belly. He’s got his bottom lip caught between his teeth, eyes closed and groaning as he shutters and works himself through it.

 _‘No, no, no!’_ Shizuo cries out in frustration, slamming his head back onto the pillow with a rush of need and dissatisfaction. _‘I need to cum!’_ His restraints creak, and it takes a particularly sharp pinch to the side from Izaya to keep him from pulling them out of the wall. He relaxes as much as he can, whimpering around the gag as Izaya slides off his still hard cock.

“Aww Shizu-chan,” His tone is a mocking form of pity, insincere and pleased at Shizuo’s expense. “Did you not get to cum? Even though you practically begged to fuck me the other day?”

 _‘I did not beg, I asked. On my knees. While restrained... After sucking your cock.’_ He groans, hips bucking in the air as Izaya climbs off him. He panics when Izaya heads towards the door, afraid he’s leaving, and almost starts to snap his fingers when Izaya comes back into view.

He’s got his most sadistic smirk on, the one he wears when he’s ruining someone’s life instead of their week, and pleasure shoots down his spine. He writhes on the bed, hard and waiting for Izaya to give him what he needs.

“You have two choices.” Izaya purrs, and Shizuo’s already moaning. “I can use this,” Here he golds up a brand new dildo, huge and sleek and so perfect, “-Or we can wait till I’m ready to cum again and you can fuck me some more. I’m guessing that it’ll take around, hmmm, 15 minutes? What’ll it be, Shizu-chan,” he asks coyly.

 _‘The dildo!’_ He eyes it desperately, hips thrusting and legs staining as he tries to spread them properly. _‘Please!’_

“Snap once for the dildo, twice to wait, three times if you want me to release you.” Izaya purrs, smirk growing wider when Shizuo snaps his fingers once before he even finishes his sentence.

Izaya gets back on the bed, retrieving the lubricant he’d used to prepare himself earlier, and undoes the leather cuffs around Shizuo’s ankles. Like his wrist, the cuffs are attached to thick chains in the walls of Izaya’s bedroom. There are some milder ones in Shizuo’s own apartment, but in Izaya’s home they both tend to get more riled up; thus the need for stronger restraints and more equipment.

“Lift your legs up.” He commands, and Shizuo quickly obliges. Izaya helps him bend them back towards his chest and keep them there. He opens the lubricant, coating his fingers judging by the slick, subtle noises Shizuo can hear even when he can’t look down enough to see, and two fingers push at his asshole firmly.

He opens right up, well used to this and loving the way it feels. Even the first few times they’d done this and it had been uncomfortable at the start, just knowing he had another man playing with his ass was enough to get him excited. And it being Izaya of all people too, it was just so wrong and wonderful.

Still was, actually.

“Does Shizu-chan like that,” Izaya coos, not even a question when the answer lies so plainly in the way Shizuo’s eyes have rolled back and whole body is flushing with pleasure. Well, flushing a little. Most of the blood in his body is currently focused on allowing his still wet cock to stain and jerk in the air, begging as much as it’s owner would if his mouth was free.

Izaya stretches him, scissoring his fingers to expose his insides in a dirty, sinful way. _‘Oh, yes! Yes yes yes yes yes-’_ He adds a third, and even a fourth, stuffing Shizuo and curling all four fingers up against his prostate and rolling them against it. It makes him jerk, legs flying out to brace against the bed so his hips can jerk properly with the pleasure spike. And, of course, roll back down for more.

“Ready for the dildo?” Izaya sounds a little breathless himself, no doubt enjoying this naughty playtime as much as Shizuo. “Snap once for yes, twice for no.”

Shizuo quickly snaps his fingers twice, and he can feel Izaya look up in surprise, though he’s shaking too hard and feeling too great to move his back from how hard it’s thrown against the pillow. _‘I need your dick!’_

“You want me to keep using my fingers?” Shizuo snaps twice again, and Izaya’s face comes into view. He reaches back to undo the gag, apparently a little worried that he’s gone too far.

“Fuck me,” Shizuo begs as soon as his mouth is free. “Fuck me, fuck me please! No condom, just do it. _Please!”_

“I just came, Shizu-chan,” Izaya grins above him, sly. “And you didn’t want to wait for my cock.”

“I-I changed my mind.” He moans, squirming on the bed desperately. “Please please I need it so bad-!” He gasps when Izaya stuffs the slicked up dildo in his hole anyway, then moves to straddle his chest, cock right in Shizuo’s face and evil grin directed down at him. It takes him a moment to hear what Izaya's saying around the delicious way the dildo is stretching him. 

“Just to keep your bottom busy while we wait.” Izaya coos, loving the way Shizuo moves his hips to try and grind on it despite lying down.

”Get me hard.” It’s a command, finally, and Shizuo eagerly obliges. He lifts his head, taking Izaya’s cock in his mouth and already feeling it start to stiffen. He bobs his head in a smooth, slow rhythm, flicking his tongue over the head when he’s at the tip and letting it curl and slide around the bottom when he goes back down.

Izaya lets him suck it for awhile, threading his fingers through Shizuo’s hair tightly. He tugs every now and then when the blond gets too excited, accidently brushing his teeth against Izaya’s dick. He apologizes with a moan, working Izaya faster, desperate now that he’s fully hard and throbbing in Shizuo’s mouth.

Finally, Izaya pulls himself out with a pop. Shizuo is panting, cock aching in the best way. Izaya gives it a few loving strokes as he goes, repositioning himself at Shizuo’s rear. He slides the dildo free, laughing at the way Shizuo’s dick lurches and precum gushes from the tip in excitement.

He replaces the dildo with his cock, pushing slowly into Shizuo, the head bumping and grinding on his prostate as he slides in. Shizuo grits his teeth, throwing his head back once he’s finally finally finally all the way inside.

“Oh god oh yes, fuck me!” He’s already on edge, body and mind waiting for Izaya to allow him to cum with near delirious need. “Please,” He begs, and that gets Izaya moving, bracing a hand on his hip.

He pulls almost all the way out, only the head still inside Shizuo who’s starting to become an incoherent mess of pleading need. He slams back in, striking Shizuo’s prostate dead on and making them both groan together. He repeats the action, again and again, hitting his sweet spot again and again. Shizuo is buried in pleasure, hips lifting up to meet Izaya’s cock everytime and curling in on himself from the pleasure.

“You want to cum?” Izaya asks him breathlessly, reaching out to pinch and twist one of Shizuo’s nipples. The blond nods furiously, cock straining and weeping. “Then beg.”

“A-ahn, please!” He bucks, crying out when Izaya starts going faster and faster, building up to his own climax. “Please please _please please please-!”_

“Cum for me!” Izaya commands, and Shizuo practically blacks out, hot white with the force of his orgasm. He’s arching violently as his cock jerks and spits cum, trembling through the electric shocks going through him. Most of his focus is on his wonderfully battered insides, tight around Izaya and leaving the rest of his body flushed with heat and otherwise numb. Izaya follows, his cock pulsing deep inside, filling him inside with burning hot cum. He grasps Shizuo’s dick, still jerking and releasing, to work him through it and further draw out their orgasms together.

He collapses back onto the bed, still twitching and releasing an extra spurt of cum when Izaya pulls himself out of Shizuo carefully. Shizuo can hear himself still groaning in blissed

“Mm, what a good boy Shizu-chan was,” Izaya coos, making his cheeks (the ones on his face) burn and ass clench with leftover desire. “Did you enjoy your Valentine's day present?”

“Yes,” he moans out, finally relaxing on the bed.

Next time, they decide to test out how many times Shizuo can cum from command alone.

…

And by next time, he means 30 minutes later.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought~


End file.
